college Days
by traytea
Summary: Join a black fur ninetales as he goes thought college and be come a great chief and maybe find a lover along the way
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own pokemon but I own my charters**

 **The first day of college**

I felt a paw touch my arm I open my eyes and my mother a ninetales woke me up "What is it mom" she spoke softly "Well son today is your first day of college" I slap my forehead with my paw "Ok well if you would give me a few mins I'll be ready" she pat my head "I'm proud of you son" "Thanks mom" I jump out of bed and landed on my paws I went to the mirror and a black fur ninetales was standing in the mirror "I just hope my tail's don't get step on' I whoosh my tails and they got their white ember back I blew out some smoke to ready my fire I inhale some and shoot a small ember of fire to light up my room and blew some ember into the oil lamp. My room lit up I already have my stuff pack I grab my clothes and put them on a white shirt with a black emblem on the chest my shorts was also white I was careful to not let my tails touch the floor so I want cause a fire in my room, you can already tell I did it before due to the burn marks on the floor I made sure my game and pc is ready to go, I start putting my stuff by the door, going up and downstairs was annoying but it was getting the job done, then I open the door and start packing my bags into my car making sure everything was there "Oh my T.V. how can I forget that" I run upstairs grab my T.V. I look over my room and nothing was left I sign "Time for college" I went to my car and place the T.V. in my car and went to my mom and dad a and dark black fur arcanine and hug them My dad spoke "Son we will miss you but know that we support you" I nod My mom kiss my cheek "Good luck my sun" I hug them tight "I love you guys" I walk to my car and open the door and lower the ember on my tails and got in and start my car I close my door pull out of the drive way and start to heading to Central City College "Quite the drive, good thing I start this early" I turn on a radio and all a bunch of talk so kept going till I found a jazz station, this or a talk show…Jazz wins I left it on and kept driving till I found a small bugger shop I hope they have coffee cause I start to get jet lag I park my car and step out and ember my tails. I walk into the store and the same jazz station playing inside I walk to the counter and a human came to take my order I guess he was still asleep till he got a look at me "Hi there sir….wow is you a ninetales" I nod "How you got you fur black" "I was born with black fur" "Oh my…I'm sorry just was surprise to see such a dark fur color ninetales" I smile "It's ok I get that a lot " "Oh sorry what would you like" I smile "It's okay…well a large coffee and some sugar please" he took down my order "Okay I got it anything else Mr." "Tray" he nods "Okay Mr. Tray it should be ready in a few mins" "Think you John" A few mins later he came back with my coffee he sat it om the counter "Mr. Tray that will be $8.25" I reach into my pocket and pull my wallet and pull out $9.00 and hand the money to him he grab it and gave me S0.75 back I took the cop off the counter "Thanks John" he smile "Have a nice day Mr. Tray" I left the bugger shop and start drinking the coffee, I need it that

After a long drive I hit the college, well first get my dorm put my stuff up then get my classes seem simple enough. After stopping for some help I found the main hall and park my car in a parking space, I hope nomon take my stuff…but there are a lot of cameras around. I got out and lock my car I walk into the main hall thank goodness they have markers I walk into the office and there was a few pokemon standing in line five mins later I walk up to the window "Good afternoon how may I help you" A female umbreon was standing there "Hello My name is Tray Tea and it will help if you give me a dorm" she did some typing than turn to me "Here we go you will be in A0702 but I can give you your class now so you don't have to drive back here" I smile "That will be great" she did some more typing and hand me a dorm key and my classes" "If your lose your dorm key or stolen I can give you another one but know once you report the key lost or stolen the key you lost will not work no more on the door" I gave her an odd look "It was because some of these kids try to give their key to their dates and try to get another one so to stop that we had to do this" I nod "Make senses" okay got the stuff I need "Thankyou Mrs. Queen" she smile "You welcome Mr. Tray have a good day" so now I got my dorm key let's see what the dorm look like I drive to the dorms ok so I'm at the A's now umm start looking for numbers again thank goodness they have markers "Ah here we are thanks Mew it is on the ground level I open the door and walk in, two bed rooms, one kitchen, one bath a quite big living room. Wow this is a nice dorm the door to the left open and a pink lucario wearing a shirt with "Chew toy" on the front came out I can tell he's a male due to his scent "Oh hello" I smile friendly "Hello I guess I'm your dorm-mate" he look down when I said that "That's fine my name is Rayken" he hold out his paw "My name is Tray" I shock his paw "So you is a ninetales right…than why you don't have a creamy brown fur" wow he is very soft spoken "Well my fur is black is because my dad fur was dark as well also I have not seen a pink lucario" he nod "My mom have pink fur as well" "Hey can you help me move some stuff in" he smile "Sure" there was a few cars outside "Which one" I point "The black Dodge Challenger" he nods "Wow that a cool car" "thanks so where's your car cause if you think of walking this large campus you crazy" he smile "Over there the Sonata Honda" "Nice ride" he smile "Thanks" we start carry the boxes into the room I grab my T.V. and put it on the table I grab my game and lock it up Rayken brought in the last box I lock my car and place my keys on the table I place my internet router up hock it up, and once I plug it a red light came on. I text dad "I'm set up" a few mins later the lights on my router turn green "Tray what you doing" I smirk "Using my own Wi-Fi cause I heard the campus own suck so if you want you cloud use mines it a lot faster" "Thanks Tray that will be great" I put the controller on the table and start unpacking my clothes I start putting clothes up "Want some help" "Sure" after everything was done we both sat on my bed "So what you going to major in Rayken" "Well I going major in…well I going to be a graphic designer, I mean it not something everymon want to do but it always seem like a fun time" I smile "Well I going to be a chief so I do understand where you coming from" I turn to him "So what was it like having pink fur" He thought for a sec. "Well was hard but you will get used to it over time to be honest I forgot my pelt was pink" "So we don't have class till tomorrow how about we go get something to eat" he smile "Sure that sounds like a fun time" he got up and walk to the door and his hips swayed a bit "Hey Rayken do you always walk around nude with a shirt on" I can tell he was blushing cause his voice got real quiet "Yea sorry I just feel better nude" I laugh "I don't mind but can you please go put on some shorts so we can get something to eat" he nod and came back wearing some tight white shorts well it better than him going nude I think it still kind of the same think I guess he notice my lack of response "I can change if you need me to" "No you fine, let's go" I unlocked my car he start walking to his car "Where you going hop in" he seem suspires "You sure, you won't mind" I nod "I did say "Hop in" he got in the passenger side I start up the car and smooth jazz played 'Sorry this was the only thing on up here but I didn't turn it off and find out it was a good station with great songs" he smile "I don't mind it very pleasing to the ears" I pull out of the parking spot and start to drive to the Pizza Hut. After a few miles down the road I stop at a red light and I look in my rear view mirror and a cop was there it been following me for a few mins as the light turn green the cop turn on his lights and flash his serein a few times I pull over and wait on the cop "Tray does this happen a lot" I sign "Every now and then but don't worry I know how to handle this just relax this should not take long" the cop took a few mins to get to the car "Hey Tray how you been" it was my friend Jet the charizard "Damn-it Jet you play too much I was wondering what I did" he laugh "Sorry but once I saw your car, I knew it was you I decide to pay you a visit" I growl "By pulling me over you couldn't call or text or something but pulling me over…really" "Well this was the best way to find you" he look over and saw Rayken "Who this Tray she's cute and is she your new chew toy" I sigh "Dude one like I always say get your mind out of the gutter and two he a he and his name is Rayken and three no he not my bf we are dorm mates and we was going to get something to eat until you stop us" he smirk "Sure Tray and I'm the king of England" "No you the king of being a jackass, can you turn off those lights before we really get into tro…"A cop pull in front of my car with his lights on "trouble…see what happens when you play so damn much, I better not be in trouble cause if I'm I going to kick your fucking ass" a human cop came up "Is he going you trouble cause you been at his window for a while" Jet shock his head "No just about done I was about to give him back his I.D. and send him along his way" the other cop nod "Alright have a good night" he left turn off his lights and went down the road I growl "Go turn off those damn lights before I kill your ass" he laugh and went to go turn off his lights once he I relax a little he came back "Hey" I sign "Bye Jett we can't hang out all night we got school in the morning" "Alright Tray see you later bye Tray's new toy" I was about to say something but that was a trap so he can talk to me more "Bye Jet see you later" I start up my car and drove off. Rayken ask "How you know that guy Tray" "Well he was my friend in high school I was a new student and he was a senior we became friends but he a jokester but a really good cop well base off what his dad said" he nod 'What kind of friend was he" I look over to him "Just a friend why" he look away from me "Oh no reason" "Oh come on there must be a reason you would not have ask if there was not a reason" he wouldn't look at me "No reason" better drop it "Alright" we pull up into the parking lot and nomon was there so we could park up front, we both got out the car I close my door and I turn and he close his door I lock the car and head inside I walk over to cashier "Good after miss we would like to place an order" another human she nods "One deep dish pizza" she nods she look at Rayken "Same thing please" she stop "Sir your tails are burning the wood stools" I look over and ash was flying up with a few burn marks "Oh my bad sorry" I lower my ember on my tails and move them from the stools she didn't seem to be mad "It's fine they going in the trash, it going to be a while so please take a seat" we sat down at a table and I got a real good look at him and he does have some pretty fur and he does have some pretty pink eyes…..wait where that came from, stupid Jet now his words is messing with my head, I sign trying to find something else to focus on. My nose pick up the smell of baking pizza a smell I came to love the smell of a fresh pizza being baked I can smell the melting cheese the fresh cooking meat being bake "This going to be some good pizza" "How can you tell we have not seen it yet" "Well when you can smell like I can you can yell when it would be good" I give a quick him wink he blush hmm even when he blush his blush is pink I sign I going to kill Jet "What is wrong Tray" "Oh nothing just enjoying the smell of pizza" I see the cashier come over "Sir the pizza is ready" I stood up and stretch and my tails stretch themselves out, me and Rayken stood up and went over to the counter she place the pizza on the counter I thank her and paid for the food as we leaving the moon was out and I smile, I unlock the door and put the pizza in the back close the door I lower my ember just in case and got into the car close my door and Rayken was in I start driving back to the dorm I turn down road and it was clear but then I spot Jet's police car I pull up next to him "Yo Jet how's work" "'Well not what expected in h.s. but it good so far" I unlock the door "Hey on the ride side of the car there some pizza mines on top, go ahead and grab a few pizzas" he got out "Thanks mon" "no problem but next time you want to chat don't pull me over ok" he got him some pizza "Deal where you be living" "I be at the dorm A0702 but call ahead of time so I can tell you if I not there" "Okay I lost your number what is it" I grab a piece of paper and written down my number "Here you go" I pound his paw "See ya Tray" "See ya" I lock the door and he step back I drive off after a few min I turn on my lights cause it was getting dark I pull into the dorms and drive for a few mins and then pull into a parking spot I unlock the door I got out and grab the pizza, well a lest Jet knows to close the pizza box I start to walk to our dorm with Rayken in front of me, ok is his hips swaying…Mew damn-it really Tray come on now Jet is just messing with your head just like the time he told me that espeon have a thing for you and it turn out that it was not an espeon it was a ditto. So keep in mind that that fucking charizard is fucking with your head, but he is cute with the pink fur…"Mew damn-it" he open the door "What is wrong Tray" "Nothing that lady forgot to give me my change back" I put the pizzas on the living room table and grab my box "Alight well just a heads up every now and then I will call ahead and see if you in the nude just in case I have a study buddy" he smile "Don't worry you is the only I want to see me nude" I was about to say something but he cut me off "Cause you said "You don't mind" you don't mind do you" I scratch my ear "No I don't" he smile and walk into his room I walk into my room and cut on my ps4 and pick plants vs zombies garden warfare 2, this should be fun, time to dish out some law justice, it time for the law pea after a few rounds of on popping of zombies brains everywhere. Time to cut on a movie from Netflix after the movie start I head a knock on the door "Yea Rayken what up" he open the door "what you doing Tray" "Oh nothing just watching Netflix want to chill with me" "Sure that sounds nice" he sat on my bed hmm it didn't took him long to get undress what a cute sight, a pink lucario sitting on my bed almost all nude…Mew damn-it now my mind is playing along. The movie was already playing so I just turn around and watches the movie the move end with the guy beating the champ and getting respect from everymon I look over to Rayken and he is fast asleep on my bed I sign my mind was telling just sleep with him, he probably love it, he got a great body and I know you want him. I sign I got up and went into Rayken room and lie down in his bed well I need to chill just because his fur is pink does not mean he gay, _then why he blush when you was flirting with him,_ I was not flirting with him I just made a joke and wink at him, _okay but you like him,_ no I don't he just a cute lucario, _see then why he cute…shouldn't he just be a regular lucario,_ he is okay _if that's true then why you couldn't keep your eyes off his soft looking ass hmm._ I might have look a few times but that does not means anything, _oh really remember you said "When you get to college no mon would be able to use my Wi-Fi" what happen to that hmm…probably flew out the window when you saw the slender sexy body,_ just because I let him use my WIFI does not mean anything, _and letting him sleep in your bed have nothing to do with you liking him,_ no I do not like him, _then why you didn't sleep with him hmmm, if you don't like him then nothing will happen,_ but it would be creepy if we woke up in the same bed and we only met today, _no you is lying you was afraid you might do or try something I mean after all, he does walk around nude, that a green ticket if I ever seen one,_ I was not being rude he was here first, _then why you don't mind him walking around nude you hate it when pokemon walk around nude but you don't mind him walking around nude, I know why so you can look at that soft and maybe plow-able ass…if he would let you get your paws on it,_ Just because I'm being nice does not mean I like him, _yea and hoping he lift up that pretty tail of his what that about,_ well I'm done with this conversation I'm going to bed, _well I'll be back this conversation is on pause and I'll will be back as long as you think Rayken is cute,_ the voice was gone good well for now a lest. After a few min I fall asleep

The alarm on my phone went off, I woke up and turn off my alarm, ok I got 20 mins to bath and eat and get ready for the day, I start off with a shower I walk into my room and Rayken was under my cove I don't need to wake him up I do it after my shower I walk into the bathroom take off my clothes and hop into the shower a hot shower later I got out of the shower and dry my fur but my fur still felt damp so I raise my boy heat after a few more mins my fur was compete dry. I put on my boxers and pants I could not find my shirt did I left it in my room I will grab it after I brush my teeth once I was done with that I walk into my room and Rayken was still asleep, so time to wake him up I shake hiss solder and his pink eyes at me and he blush again but I going to act like I did not see it "Hey silly time to get up" he smile "What time is it….is I'm in your bed" I nod "You fell asleep in my bed I didn't wake you cause you look so peaceful" he nod "Thanks you is very kind" hmmm his blush have not gone away "Hey Rayken why are you blushing" he hide behind his paws, now that is fucking cute "Oh umm n...no, r…reason" his blush darken "Aww come on now, you is blushing for a reason" his blush darken "Really t…there no r…reason why I'm blushing" I move closer to him "Are you sure about that" his blush was very dark better stop before his head pop "Yes I'm s…sure" "Okay" I back off "Well it time for school" he rub his eyes "Thank you Tray" I smirk "You might want to take a cool shower your friend came out to play" his face lit up and he cover himself up "Sorry" "It's fine well I going to get something to eat, you try to calm down" I grab my shirt and put it on and walk out of the room wow what a cutie after a few mins I heard him run into his room, a small chuckle escape my maw I ate some pizza from last night I walk to the door "Rayken I'm gone, have a great day" he pop his head out of his room "Okay bye for now ninetales" I smile and left

 **Thanks for reading chapter two is coming soon hope you enjoy**


	2. College Days: Battle class

**I do not own pokemon but I own my charters**

 **Days of college: Battle class**

I got into my car and start heading to the freshmen gymnasium, I stop at the light and look at the map it had said the gym will be at the Leaner's street and New life style, I smile really I wonder how many pun's like these is around. After a ten mins arrive at the gym I found myself a parking spot and I reach into the back and pull out my gym pack. I start walking over to the gym and I see the gym is quite large and once again they have markers to tell us where to go, I walk into the gym and the beaches was down and on the board told everyone to sit, I sat down base off my clock the class it start in two mins I was sitting and the class seem like it was full but we had to waited until the class actually start. Ok the class had start and a rayquza was standing well floating in the middle of the gym floor "Welcome freshman to C.C.C. I'm Mr. House we have some great students and now you know this are a battle class, you will have one have every year you is here, I going to be honest this is a tuff class but at the same the class is easy now how you pass is you have to well battle simple right. It's okay if you not okay to fight some days but if you have too many miss battles you will fail simple right. Now we going to battle, so if you want to get ready you can go next door and get ready or you can stay and watch the battles okay listen up for your name and we can start. Please come down…" I stop caring what he was saying but a salmence and a blastoise took the field. A dorm went over the gym and a few seconds the battle had started then ten mins later the blastoise won and then a few mins later he call two more students. It went on for some time till my name was called I stood up and went to gym floor he look over to me "Hello Mr. Tea I glad to meet you" I nod then he call another student name moon a greninja walk onto the floor and he stood in front of me I nod "Hey let's have some fun okay no holding back" he nod "Alright I was hoping for a good fight" Mr. House spoke "Okay I pretty sure yall battle before but I have to say this yall will go till knock out, count out, or draw, okay so don't kill each other alright" we nod "Go get ready" I raise my ember and white embers rose on my tails and then got into my fighting stance he got into his fighting stance his eyes flash from blue to red. The dorm touch the floor he smile "Fight" I breath in and shoot fire thrower at him, he jump into the air to doge it, I was planning on that I run at him one he touch the ground I use flame wheel, and it was a straight hit, he flew back a few feet, he nod he jump and shot a few aqua spheres at me I breath in and breath out white fire and the area turn into steam, I smile very clever I jump back cause some water beams flew right at me. I use my tails for protection and cover my body, and then I use my speed and appear behind him, he try to counter, but I grab and threw him to the floor and made a lava ball and lunch it at him, he recover and landed and jump back, I got behind the lava and spike it at him with my tails before it touch the ground he made an aqua shield cause he knew he couldn't doge it, the attack hit and a he smile "Good attack" I smile and got back into my fighting stance and so he did he ran at me and threw a punch and I block it, then he use close combat trying to hit me with kicks and punches but I blocked them all, he threw a punch, I grab it and pull him and knee him in the gut, and then I kick him in the face, he felt back and hit the ground, I ready my lava paw, once he stood up I hit with it and it was a critical hit. He stood up and lunch a full barrage of water blats I doge them with easy, I ran over to him and use another lava paw but then I use fire wheel five times and then I jump over his body and made another lava ball and shoot at him it was another hit, he hit the floor, he was on the floor trying to get up but Mr. House stop the fight I pant for a few seconds. A few seconds he sat up, I lower my embers and walk over to him and hold my paw out, he took it and smile "Wow you is strong' I nod 'You is strong to not many get up from that attack so soon" we both shock paws the dome with up and went I went to my seat and sat down, after a few more fighters battle he spoke again "Wonderful job I seen a lot of talent, keep up the good work and everymon" I got up to leave but Moon stop me "Hey thanks, for the good fight" I smile "No problem it was fun" he walk away

I walk over to my car and Rayken was there "Hey cutie" he blush "Hey so umm can we go somewhere and talk" I smile at him "Why not here" "It kind of personal" I nod "Well I have my study hall next and nomon should be there" he shook his head "More private please" "Well I can drive home and you tell me then" he smile "OK see you there" I can't but help look at his ass, he honk his horn as he drive away. After a short study hall trip, I headed home and when I got there Rayken's car was already there. I pull into a parking spot, I found a parking spot pull in, I got out and lock my car, I walk to my dorm and unlock the door, I walk in and Rayken was wearing a very sexy maid outfit then he bend over giving me a perfect view of his ass, damn he ass look really good mmm…ok I enjoy myself enough "Hey Rayken umm what are you wearing" he stood up and blush "Oh Tray I thought you will be gone longer" I smile "Nope so…what is this" his blush didn't go away "Oh umm the dorm was getting a little messy so…" "So you put on a maid outfit and clean up right" he nod "That was a nice suspire when walking in the door a cute lucario bend over showing me his ass" his blush rise and hind behind his paws "So sorry" I smirk "It's ok….so what you wanted to tell me from earlier" if he blush anymore his head will pop "Well…I….want to ask….you…this is kind of hard to say" I step closer and back him into the wall "Then what are you trying to say" I place a paw by his head on the wall "well you single right…well I was wondering…this is kind of hard to ask since I don't know how you feel" I know what he trying to ask but I want to hear him say it "Go on" "Well I was wondering if you…would like…to…go…out…with me" I smile "I would love to but we just met" he smile "Well no…you see I went to the same high school as you...but when you came my way…I kind of hide from you…cause I had the world's biggest crush on you" I chuckle "That's cute…well my chew toy" he blush "How about a kiss for your crush" he lean up and I kiss him and the lust I felt from the kiss was getting me turn on, I pin him to the wall and keep kissing him I hear him softly moaning, I grip his ass and he moan "Oh" I smile "You like when I grab with your ass" he nod. I smirk "Good boy…but I can't play, I got homework" he wine "Come on…you teasing me" I smile "Maybe I'm maybe I'm not…but maybe after doing my homework…I might give you something you want" I back up I can smell his arousal "And your friend came out to play" his face was pink as a flower "Speaking of friends…Jet is coming over so you can wear that or you can change, your choice" he nods "Okay I'll change" he walk away with his tail up. Wow what a nice ass, I can't wait until I get my paws on that again.

A knock on the door was heard. I open it, it was Jet "Hey mon what's up" we gave each other a high paw "Nothing much just got off work" I move out of the way so he can come in "So this is my place and that is Rayken's room, he's in there, he just got out of his classes, so he's changing his clothes, he will be out soon if you want to say hi" Jet smirk "Oh so you was not lying when you said you two are drum mates" "Told you" "So have you hit that yet" I sign with anger "So your mind is the gutter huh" he laugh "You know I'm just messing around" "Sounds like you want to hit that" he puff out some smoke "No I don't and I know not to mess with yours toys" "Why did I let you come over is just going to be a pain in my ass" he chuckle "I don't know but I'm here now…hey you got something to drink" I nod "We got soda in the fridge" "Yea…no I got some beer in the back of my car" I stop him "I don't mind drinking with you, but don't get wasted, you got to drive home cause you can't sleep here" Jet smirk "Why not…cause yall like to get crazy at night huh" I want it to punch him in the face "Well if I say no then you will make the gay jokes and if I say yes you can stay, then you still make with the gay jokes so fuck it, if you want to go or stay your choice" Rayken came out of the room "Tray I having a problem with using your Wi-Fi" I walk over to him "Let me see it" he hand me his p.c. I look at his setting and found out why he couldn't use it, I put my pass code to my Wi-Fi code in "Hey I know you put in the WI-FI code in but then you will have to put in my code to access it," he just nod "So I can use it now" I smile "Yea" I get close to him and whisper in his ear "Jet is spending the night, so will be sleeping in my bed…with me" he blush a little "Ok sounds good to me" then Jet boasted "I wonder what yall is talking about" I didn't say something but Rayken did "Tray was wondering if he could fuck my virgin ass by the end of the night" both of us was stunned "See how annoying the gay jokes is so please stop it" Jet just nod and still didn't say a word "OK Rayken go ahead and get set up in my room" Je says "Tray I just hope you can keep it in your pants" I smile "Don't worry we nowhere near that…yet" he smile "So yall is going out" I puff out a ball of smoke "Yes Jet we going out happy" he smirk "Yes and I knew he had a thing for you cause he was eyeing your body while I had you pilled over" "Yea and thanks for pulling me over" "You welcome" I growl "You is a jackass" he smile "The king of the jackasses" I sign "Go get the beer" he left to go get the beer I pull up my p.c. and cut it on and then I sat in a chair to study a few mins later Jet come in and place the beer on the table "Here we are…so Tray you still got your game system right" I nod "Let me play some games" I nod again "Sweet he took a few beers in my room then Rayken came out and sat on the couch "I know he going to be loud" I just nod and Rayken open his lap top.

After twenty mins of studying my mom pop up she want to face-cam chat with me, I push answer then a few seconds later my mom popup on screen "Hey sun the light to our family" Hey mom. "You won't let that go will you" she shook her head "Nope but how school sun is" "its fine was doing a little studying on defensive fighting styles" "Oh sorry son I didn't knew you was studying" "It's fine mom I was going to take a break anyway" "So school is good, how's your roommate" "Oh Rayken he's pretty cool, he's a pink lucario, he's nice and very fun to be around" my mom cut me off "And you like him" I puff out a small ball of smoke "Mom just because I'm gay does not mean I want to sleep with every guy I see" she smirk "So answer me this, did you let him use your WI-FI, and did you say he was pretty and is he siting behind you with a cute smile on his face" "Yes I did but when I said he was pretty I meant" she cut me off again "So let me talk to him and ask him is you to going out" I sign "Okay, okay…yes we are going out" "See a mother know her cubs" I hear Rayken laughing probably not paying attention to what he was doing, just listening to what my mom is saying "Well mom want to meet him since you crack the case" she nods "Rayken come over here and meet my mom, I know you not doing nothing over there" he smile and came over to my lap-top "Hello Tray's mom" she smile "Hello Rayken…you is a cutie no wonder why Tray likes you so much" Rayken smile bigger "Thank you and I see where Tray gets his eyes from like a yin-yang symbol" "It's a pleasure meeting you Rayken and remember you in college to learn not get laid" "Yes ma'am so what was Tray was like when he was a cub" my mom pull a picture of me as a vulpix "He was so cute and a ball of fire so I call him sun, but his fur was dark but the white balance him out" "So is try a mega ninetales" my mom nod "He will in two days cause that when he will evolve, he evolve on that day every few years and by how powerful he looks I say any day now and now since he found a lover he might evolve when yall having fun" I yell "Mom really" Rayken smile "Nice" "But Tray please contact me when you do evolve, I need to tell you something" "Mom, can you tell me now" she shook her head "No I can't but when you evolve please contact me" I nod "Will do" my mom look over to Rayken "So Rayken when was the last time yall have some…fun" I was done with this "Mom really…I going to play my game. Rayken go ahead and talk to her cause this is too weird" she smile "What's weird about it" I almost yell "Mom you asking about my sex life" "I still don't know how that's weird sun" I puff out a ball of smoke "I'm done with this conversation, I'll be in my room if you need me Rayken, see you later mom" I get up and walk away. I hear her say again "So Rayken when was the last time yall had fun" he blushes "Well you see…" she cut him off "Well it must have been recent cause you is blushing my child" he rub his cheeks "No…no…no we didn't…" she keep cutting him off "Rayken I can tell when a cub is lying and you son is about to tell a lie" he look over to me "You won't win that fight" he nod "Well yea we did do it but only once" she smile "I knew it and let me guess Tray is the one on top huh" Rayken nods after that I went into the room and grab a beer and start drinking beer as I watch Jet plays GTA5 and then we played call of duty advance warfare

It was getting late I open my door and Rayken was still talking I see him yawning, I walk over "Mom let Rayken go to bed I let him call you tomorrow" she sign "Okay bye sun and buy Rayken" he yawn again "Night Mrs. Tea" he was so sleepy he barely keep his eyes open. I ended the call and pick up Rayken and he wrap his paws around his neck. I walk into my room and Jet was watching T.V. "Hey Jet I need you to leave so my babe can sleep" he nods "Night Tray, Night Rayken" wow no gay jokes good, I place Rayken in the bed and pull the covers o top of him Rayken spoke sleepily "Is you coming to bed" "Yea but I need to do a few times" he nod then felt into a deep sleep. I walk out of my room and I hear Rayken's t.v. going. Once everything was clean up I headed to bed and Rayken was still asleep I got in the bed with him then I pull him close to me and warp my arm around him. I hear him sign with happiness. I really think Mew for him, so kind, so nice, and so…sexy. I start licking his neck mmm I keep licking his neck then I start to hear soft moans I stop myself but Rayken look at me and pull me into a deep kiss then he pull me a top of him, I broke the kiss "Sorry to wake you" he smile "It's ok I want you to do more if you know what I mean" I can see him blushing "Somemon want's a fun time huh" he smile and nod "Well I don't know" he pout "Please I really want you" I smile "You dirty boy…we got class in the morning' he sign 'okay well I still enjoy the warmest that come from you" I lick his cheek "Don't worry I give you what you want soon" I lean down and kiss him again he break the kiss "Since we got class in the morning then you won't min to later on for my kisses' I nod 'Night baby' he lick my cheek "Night" I lay on my side and pull him close to me, he hug my arm and we fall into a peaceful sleep

 **I hope you enjoy next chapter coming soon**


End file.
